How To Save A Life
by morethenaprettyfacex3
Summary: Everything in Cristina's life should be perfect right now between her new marriage to Burke & her just finding out she's pregnant, but it's the total opposite. Find out what happeneds when everything comes out of the closet, and who will actually be there


For Cristina Yang, she was in the middle of what was supposed to be the happiest time of her life. She had just gotten married, she's the top resident at Seattle Grace, and she had just found out she was pregnant. However, what was "the perfect" life that everyone else saw was far from the reality that Cristina lived in everyday. No one knew about what happened behind closed doors of her apartment, or what really goes down between her and Burke, and she likes it that way.

Walking into the walls known as Seattle Grace Hospital, Cristina knew it was her escape from the world, from the hell known as her life. Yeah, she has a great husband, when he's not beating the shit out of her. Knowing she had to tell someone soon, she just couldn't bring herself to because of one thing – her pride. Cristina Yang don't need people in her life, she can deal with everything on her own. Walking into the elevator to see Meredith standing there, she wasn't sure if she could deal with this by herself.

"So, how is the morning sickness?" Meredith joked, as Cristina shrugged her shoulders. Meredith was there when Cristina took the pregnancy test, and she was the first to know about the baby. Cristina wished she could just pour her heart out to Meredith like Meredith does to her, but she can't bring herself to.

"It's fine. It's not as bad as it was last week. Either that or I've just gotten used to it" Cristina finally responded, as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Letting out a quiet sigh, Cristina followed Meredith out of the elevator, looking around to see if any of her interns were screwing anything up yet. While she was looking around, her eyes locked on his, as he was leaning on the nurse's desk, waiting for a patients file.

"Are you guys better after last night? It sounded pretty bad when you hung up the phone" Meredith questioned, as Cristina paused for a second. She wanted to say that it wasn't fine, and getting slammed against the wall saying how she was a total bitch was perfect ending to a horrible evening that included cleaning up the broken mess of a mirror and a lamp. Instead, she just nodded her head yes, it was easier to lie then to explain the truth.

"Morning ladies" Burke finally said in a sweet tone, as he walked towards where Meredith and Cristina were standing. Bending down to kiss Cristina, she wanted to push him away, but that would make it obvious to Meredith that something was up. Feeling his lips against hers made her want to vomit. She doesn't know what happened to the Preston Burke she met last year, or who this person is, but she'd love to find out. "Either of you guys available to scrub into surgery later today?" he questioned, looking straight at Cristina. Wanting to avoid him as much as possible, she shook her head no, shocking both him and Meredith, who said she could scrub in. Nodding his appreciation, he gave Cristina a "we need to talk" look before walking away.

"Did you seriously just say no to a surgery?" Meredith questioned, as Cristina rolled her eyes, deciding to walk away from her. No matter what was going on in life, all Meredith ever did was question everything that was going on. Opening the door to the locker room, she tried to tune out Meredith's constant ramblings about how Cristina said no to a surgery, but it was unsuccessful.

"I just have too much going on today to scrub in one of Burke's surgeries. I scrub into them all the time, just shut up about it and find someone else if you don't want to scrub in, or if you have your mind set about making it a huge deal all day" Cristina shot back, opening her locker to toss all her stuff in there. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go change" she groaned, rolling her eyes as she grabbed her scrubs and headed towards the bathroom. She wasn't about to change in front of everyone, she wasn't that dumb. She was going to keep her and Burke's personal life just that – personal. No one needed to know about what was going on, and as long as Cristina kept it hidden behind makeup and clothing, she was going to be fine. Rubbing her stomach as she finished getting dressed, she walked out of the bathroom to see her greedy interns standing there waiting for her.

"After rounds, you'll all go to the Pit or the clinic, no ifs ands or buts. Don't jump into anything unless you know what you're doing unless someone asks you to help, understand?" Cristina questioned, walking past her interns and out the door before they could answer. She wasn't in the mood to deal with their shit, not in the mood more then usual.

"Grey, give us the details" Cristina told Lexie about twenty minutes later. Nodding, Lexie grabbed the chart, opened it and started explaining.

"Twenty nine year old woman got admitted yesterday for three broken ribs and a broken nose because of a beating from her boyfriend' Lexie explained, as Cristina got chills down her spine. She didn't want to think about that being her someday, but it was possibility. A possibility she didn't want to think about, but it was always on her mind. The only time Cristina wanted to be laying in a hospital bed was about seven months from now after giving birth. Walking out after they was finished, and glad that was their last person on rounds, Cristina looked at all of them, them all knowing what they had to do.

"Page me if you guys get into something you don't know what to do, please? Don't mess up like you guys did yesterday" Cristina begged, as she watched her interns run off. "God I hope I wasn't like that" she whispered to herself, as she found the nearest on-call room to lay down for a bit. The downside of pregnancy, minus the morning sickness, is always being tired, Cristina hated that. Slipping off her shoes, she fell onto the bottom bunk of the bed, slowly closing her eyes. Jumping when she heard the door open, her heart started pounding when she saw the familiar white jacket and dark blue scrubs.

"What was that all about earlier? You acted like you didn't want to talk to me" Burke whispered, slipping off his shoes and trying to get into the bed with Cristina. However, after her sitting up, Burke got kind of pissed.

"I don't, to be honest. You scared the shit out of me last night. I can deal with a smack here and there, but you slammed me against a wall, threw stuff at me, that's crazy Burke. What's gotten into you lately?" Cristina questioned, as she knew that was the wrong thing to say. She saw the instant fire fill Burke's eyes, as she felt his hand clench her scrub top, jerking her off the bed and into his face.

"What's been going on with me lately? Nothing has been going on with me, what's been going on with you? You're the one who causes me to do what I have to do to you to make you shut up. I fell in love with that, yes. However, it's annoying anymore. So again, you want to know what happened to me? You, that's what happened to me, that's what has been going on with me lately?" Burke responded, not letting go of Cristina.

"Then why did you marry me?" Cristina mumbled, trying to mumble it so Burke didn't hear her. Sadly for her, Burke heard her. Shaking his head, he slammed her against the wall, as she gasped in pain.

"Because I can? Because I know you would say yes. Because of that bastard baby I know you're carrying" Burke responded, as Cristina's eyes widened. She didn't know Burke knew about the baby, and if he did, why was he doing all of this? Figuring, and hoping, he was just guessing, Cristina decided to act dumb about it.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Cristina whispered, fighting the urge to place her hands on her stomach to protect her baby. If she did that, it really would give it away, and only God knows what Burke would do. Seeing and feeling his hand go across her face, she felt the taste of blood in her mouth. She didn't think he would do it in the hospital of all places. God knows anyone could walk in at any moment and see what was going on, and it seemed like Burke didn't give a damn. Hearing his beeper go off, Burke released the grip he had on Cristina's scrub and snickered, kissing her now busted lips as he winked. 

"I'll see you at home" he snickered, walking out of the room. Grabbing some tissues from her coat pocket, Cristina sat down on the edge of the bed and tried to clean herself up the best she could without seeing the damage. She had to figure out a way to get from here to the locker room, where her makeup was, without anyone really seeing her. No one would believe the "Cardio God" known as Preston Burke would do this to his wife. However, what people believe and actual reality are two different things. Slipping her shoes on to start to head over to the locker room, she heard the door knob turn. Thinking about what to do quickly, she decided to try to hit the lights and jump into bed. Hearing someone cough, she tried to fight the urge to see who it was. Seeing long curly black hair, she realized it was Callie. She let out a sigh of relief, Callie and Cristina wasn't good friends. She was just glad it wasn't Meredith, she couldn't lie to her about this. 

"Yang, why are you in here without the lights on?" Callie questioned, flickering the lights on. Groaning and trying to act like she was sleeping, Cristina yawned before she answered.

"I was trying to sleep perhaps? Hence why there are beds in here" Cristina said in a bitchy tone, as she heard Callie scoff, as she saw her slip her shoes off. Not realizing her head was visible to Callie as much as it was, she was taken aback when Callie asked what happened to her lip. "Oh, it's nothing" Cristina lied. She wasn't about to pour her heart out to Callie O'Malley. She was going to make sure her personal life with Burke stays personal, even if it kills her.


End file.
